


Kink #4- Anonymous Sex

by nozomomm



Series: 101 Kinks Prompt Challenge- NozoEli! [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 101 kinks challenge, Anonymous Sex, Eli is a prostitute?, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, RIP, Smut, Strap-Ons, eli tops, nozomi is a horny girl, omg there's a lot, there's kinda a plot, wow what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: AU where Nozomi and Eli don't know each other. Nozomi is a horny mess and signs up to have sex with a random prostitute in an unknown location, sounds safe right? Eli is a prostitute cuz why not?





	Kink #4- Anonymous Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Again, AU where Nozomi and Eli don't know each other. Enjoy this lengthy smut~

Usually Nozomi Toujou found sex a sacred, spiritual way of expressing love. Besides her occasional groping tendencies with her friends, she doesn’t consider herself that much of a sexual person. Masturbating isn’t something that’s common for her, but she has her moments. But just recently, she has been finding herself acting the exact opposite.

Horny, all the time. It’s like she couldn’t control herself, which is strange for the girl who is so connected. It was driving her to the point of insanity, like she could never get her mind off the growing urge below her waist. She tried masturbating, but just simply ended up needing something more. Desperate, she even debated buying some sex toys for herself. After researching, she discovered that such items were quite expensive… and there was a much cheaper option awaiting her.

MeetOurProstitutes.com - She stared at her computer screen with dirty, regrettable interest. 5 star rating… she pondered before she quickly realized that buying sex was her last option.

_“God, just how horny am I? I can’t be doing this..”_ , she thought to herself.

Although her mind was telling her no, her body was telling her something else. If she thought she was turned on before, the idea of an absolute stranger taking her virginity was turning her on a hella lot more. Taking a look at the web page once more, she knew she just couldn’t resist.

Examining it closer, she noticed the wide variety of options and all the safety precautions that come with each engagement. All of the workers were tested and had strict rules to make sure they have their client's consent and guaranteed satisfaction. You didn’t even have to give your real name.

However, Nozomi was extremely drawn to the completely anonymous option. She could feel herself getting excited from the fact that she wouldn’t even know what the person would look like before having sex with them. Taking a deep breath, she clicked her mouse over it. After filling out the cost information, the choice of the gender of her future mate popped up.

_“I shouldn’t lie to myself..”_ , she thought, clicking the “woman” option.

After that was figured out, there was a spot for her to write about herself.

\- _Female, 18, virgin, just looking for some pleasure-_

It made her cringe, but she decided to go with it anyways. Seconds after she submitted the form, a notification came on her screen that a worker has been paired with her. She doubted her decision on this immediately, but was quickly distracted on the chat box that now appeared.

**Worker34: Hello, it’s a pleasure to be working with you.**

Nozomi’s eyes perked and she watched as the worker continued typing..

**Worker34: Just to be clear, our entire exchange will be between us only. There is no third party and anything personal during our session will not be shared. I do however have a few questions that need to be addressed before we can set a date.**

Her fingers found their way to the keyboard.

**Anonymous69: Thank you for the info. Please, ask away.**

**Worker34: You’re welcome! First, are there any specific types of activity that you would like to participate in during our session? I take any requests, even the most extreme.**

Nozomi felt the warmth of her lower half increase, just thinking about the possibilities in front of her. She began to touch herself, probably for the 15th time today.

**Anonymous69: May I leave that up to you? You have my consent to do anything.**

**Worker34: That’s quite daring of you, Miss. As this will also be your first time, are you 100% positive with your decision?**

**Anonymous69: I am.**

**Worker34: Ok then. My first order is for you to not touch yourself until we meet. Second, before we meet, I ask for you to wear the blindfold provided for you. It will be worn for the entirety of the session, if that’s okay with you of course.**

Removing her hand from underneath her underwear, she was now frustrated at the now even more intense build up flowing through her body. The idea of wearing a blindfold never even crossed her mind, but now she can’t get it out.

**Anonymous69: That is fine, I think I’d like that.**

**Worker34: Perfect! So when is good for you?**

**Anonymous69: As soon as possible, please.**

**Worker34: Sure thing, how about tonight?**

Nozomi felt like she could climax right there, she definitely wasn’t expecting such quick service. She was already incredibly nervous, but knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

**Anonymous69: That’s great!**

**Worker34: Ok, just be at the location on the website that’s closest to you by 8. Check in with the front desk, then go to Room 4. Undress until you are in just your undergarments. A blindfold will be placed on the bed and I’ll arrive 5-10 minutes after you enter. The session will last for as long as you would like, but the limit is 12 hours. I will tell you more information in person.**

**Anonymous69: Thank you, I’m looking forward to it.**

**Worker34: I can say the same for myself as well, Miss.**  


And with that, the chat box closed. Nozomi checked the locations on the website and luckily the closest one was only about a half hour from her apartment. For the next few hours, she made sure to make herself look as good as possible. Matching lingerie, clean shaving, just the right amounts of perfume. The rest of time was spent watching the clock and fighting the urge to shove a hand down her pants.

It felt like forever, but she eventually made it to outside the destination. It looked like a normal office building, Nozomi almost thought she made a wrong turn somewhere. However the small font on the sign confirmed the location, and Nozomi headed on in. The receptionist was nice and welcoming, asking her if she spoke to her match already and confirming the room number in which she was scheduled for. Nozomi was scared she would feel embarrassed to be in such a place, but the calming atmosphere made that fear disappear.

She found the room instantly and let herself inside. It seemed like just a normal bedroom, but of course she was suspicious of the numerous amount of drawers and cabinets around the area. Like her instructions told her to do, she undressed herself and found the red blindfold ready for her.

_“This is actually happening…”_ , she felt second thoughts hit her hard. Though the dripping sensation coming from her vagina were telling her she couldn’t quit now.

Fear rose in her stomach as she heard the door open and footsteps coming in her direction.

“Hello there, I’m the worker you were chatting with earlier. Feel free to call me ‘Eli’ during the time we are together.”

Her voice was smooth, deep, and sexy. Everything Nozomi would be attracted to even if she wasn’t horny, blindfolded, and partially naked. The nervousness in the pit of her stomach grew, finding words was a challenge.

“H-Hi, you can call me Nozomi”, her voice shook.

She felt a soft hand caress her chin, but due to the blindfold, she was unsure of how close Eli was to her.

“Your first time huh? It’s an honor to be the first of such a beautiful woman~”

Her words went straight to Nozomi’s soaking wet underwear, making her clit practically tingle. She felt that same gentle hand cradle her cheek and a soft pair of lips meet hers. Her fingers dug into the sheets of the bed, the nerves and insane horniness washing through her. She kissed back, then followed Eli’s lead as the kiss grew more passionate. The stranger in front of her suddenly no longer felt like a stranger. The noises of their lips clashing filled the room until her lips felt a departure.

“I’m assuming that was your first kiss?”, Eli pushed stray hairs from her forehead.

“Y-Yes..”, Nozomi gulped, “C-Could you tell?”

A cute giggle came from the woman, followed by, “Just a little~”

Even with the blindfold, she could tell this Eli person was acting very playful. This calmed her nerves a ton. She could only imagine what kind of beautiful woman was behind this piece of cloth over her eyes. 

Blushing and smiling, Nozomi said a lot more confidently, “Please continue, Eli.”

“As you say, Nozomi.”

Relaxing into the moment, Nozomi made herself comfortable on the bed. She felt heat above her, assuming Eli has crawled on top of her already. Confirming it, she felt Eli straddling her hips and those wonderful lips against hers again. However, they weren’t there for long.

Nozomi turned her head to the side as she sensed Eli’s lips trace down her neck. She quickly discovered how sensitive her neck was, the hot breath and occasional licking already making her clench her teeth. Teeth grazed across her collarbone, instantly causing a small yelp to escape her throat. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth. Her ears picked up on another cute giggle and a hand removed her hand from her mouth.

“You’re very cute, don’t be embarrassed.”

Nozomi couldn’t help but shine her smile at the sound of those words. She could listen to Eli talk forever. At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if there was a puddle in her underwear. Eli returned her lips to her skin, bringing the pleasure as well. Hands swooped underneath her and unclasped her bra. Once unclasped, Eli ripped it off from the front.

Usually, she embraced the largeness of her chest. But at this moment, there was no doubting her embarrassment and her insecurity of if Eli would like them. Even through the blindfold, she could tell Eli was staring and she anxiously awaited her comment. Nozomi was pleasantly surprised when Eli was choked up on her words.

“B-Beautiful, Nozomi. You must be the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen..”

Flustered, she replied, “You’re just saying that..”

“Oh I meant it alright… Let me just show you,” Eli leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, “.. _how much I mean it.”_

Nozomi must’ve let out some dangerous gasps as Eli kneaded her hands into her tits and bit down on her ear lobe. She kept getting spoiled as Eli’s lips found their way back to her lips, kissing her roughly. Her body was becoming extremely sensitive all over, enough to feel the hot spot coming from where Eli was straddling her. Was she getting turned on? Did she really find her attractive?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eli pinching her nipple and toying with it. Eli’s mouth was back on her neck, just where she loved it. Nozomi felt her skin being tugged and sucked, Eli must be leaving marks on her. The idea of being marked, the fact that these will last on her skin- it all just made her body ache for more.

“Eli.. I.. I need you now.”

The whimpers coming from her mouth were something Nozomi never would believe were hers. Her hands moved on their own, searching for Eli’s shoulders and pushing her down where she wanted her oh so badly. At her disposal, Eli moved into between her legs. Nozomi was so horny at this point, the embarrassment of this stranger being face to face with her vagina didn’t phase her one bit. All she could feel and all she could focus on was that longing, tingling feeling that was impatiently awaiting relief.

Slipping off her underwear, Eli commented, “How shameful of you, Nozomi. Getting this turned on by someone you don’t even know~”

Eli traced her finger right up the center, the tip getting covered in her wetness. Eli knew Nozomi couldn’t see her, so she made an extra loud sucking noise when cleaning off her messy finger.

“As expected, delicious.”

“Eli... “, Nozomi condemned her torturous teasing.

With absolutely no warning, Eli dove right in. As soon as Nozomi could feel that skillful tongue working her clit, she was a symphony of moans and grunts.

“Holy fuck!”, the blindfolded girl shrieked.

Nozomi bucked her hips into Eli’s mouth, the pleasure was unreal. Never did she think oral could be this good, it wasn’t anything she could do to herself. Eli sucked on her clit, made Nozomi feel the slight graze of her teeth, and perfectly balanced the amount of slow licks to fast flicking. Strategic and skillful, Nozomi knew she would come immediately.

And that she did. She was unaware of Eli’s own masturbating, but as soon as she felt the vibrations of Eli’s moan on her clit, she was arching her back and screaming Eli’s name. Her back then collapsed and she felt the amount of sweat and heat that was built up, another thing she has never experienced. She felt Eli sliding back up to her and was surprised at another kiss on the lips. Getting a full taste of what her own pussy tasted like, she broke the kiss from smiling at the fact that Eli was right. She tasted pretty good.

Their gentle laughs met each other, Nozomi subconsciously wrapped her arms around Eli’s neck. She felt her long hair and wondered once again what Eli looked like. Following this, another question popped up in her mind.

“Hey E-Eli?”, she regrettingly said after realizing she was still out of breath.

“Yes?”- Nozomi heard the hushed voice still above her.

“I said you could do anything you want to me, so why did you choose to be so kind and do me so innocently?”

“Well Nozomi, like I said before, it’s an honor to be the first of such a goddess like you. I wanted to show you as much pleasure as I could, and sometimes that is only possible when it’s pure and… ‘real’, I guess you can call it.”

In response, Nozomi’s hand wandered across Eli’s neck until she found her shirt collar. A quick pull and their lips were locked again, Nozomi leading this time. Those soft lips, she felt the advent of a new addiction.

She released the grip she had on her collar and traced her hand up Eli’s face, lacing it through her hair. The kiss deepened as Nozomi pulled Eli closer and closer. When the kiss ended, their lips remained only a few inches apart.

“I could.. Get something a little more, if you’re feeling up to it..”, Eli’s breath hit her lips.

“Y-Yeah.. What is it?”

“Let’s just say..”, Eli leaned into her ear again, “I want to take your other virginity..”

Nozomi was left confused but nevertheless turned on by Eli’s words. She felt Eli’s body heat leave and her ears picked up on the footsteps walking around the room. While Eli was preparing, it was a good time for Nozomi to regain her composure. Sure that was the best orgasm she ever had, and also the fastest she has ever came, but she knew there was more coming. She was still incredibly horny and wet, so she hoped whatever was next was as good as that oral job.

With her eyes still covered, her other senses became incredibly keen. This allowed her to hear the quiet noise of a strap tightening and her heart raced at the thought of what it could be. Was Eli going to….?

She felt Eli’s presence next to her again, she could sense her staring down at her. A hand took hers and lead her to what was probably around Eli’s lower section.  
  
“Is this okay?”

Confirming her prediction, Eli was wearing a strap-on. It wasn’t exactly what Nozomi was expecting tonight, but it definitely didn’t fail to excite her.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.”

Nozomi opened her legs again, feeling the cold air on her steaming pussy. She felt two of Eli’s fingers graze the outside of her entrance. A new want was greeted to Nozomi, the walls of her vagina were practically pulsating with desire. Eli slowly pressed into her, Nozomi’s walls immediately clenching down on the slender, long fingers. It already felt tight to Nozomi, and that strap on was probably triple in size to Eli’s two fingers. She started to wonder if she’ll be able to handle it, but her thought was cut short as Eli pulled out her fingers and shoved them back in with a bit more force, separating her fingers to stretch her out a bit more. She gripped onto the bedsheets and grunted. It was painful, but strangely it still satisfied her desire.

“More…”, Nozomi gasped.

Eli took out her fingers and lined the fake penis up with her entrance. She could feel the width of the dildo and was almost certain it wouldn’t fit. She felt a hand drift on top of hers and another grip her waist. Slowly, it made it’s way inside of her, stretching her pussy immediately. Nozomi’s mouth hung open but quickly her teeth gritted at the burning of her vagina. She took a firm grasp onto Eli’s hand, the new sensation also causing her to clench down on the huge toy inside her, not making the stretching any easier to overcome.

“I’m only halfway, Nozomi. Breathe for me.”

She breathed through her nose and adjusted to the new occupancy. Her walls relaxed and it instantly became less painful.

“Good girl”, the praise made Nozomi smile.

Lips met hers again, the kissing helped ease her into receiving the second half of it’s length. She caught herself moaning into Eli’s mouth, little did she know it was turning Eli on a whole lot. The thrusts began soon after Eli made sure Nozomi was okay. After the first few, Nozomi began enjoying herself. She was still in shock of how it could reach the back of her every time.

“You ready for more?”, Eli asked suggestively.

“Mhm”, Nozomi somewhat moaned, not being able to make out real words at this point.

She heard some adjustments from Eli’s position and the dildo pounding her again, this time angling upwards to come in contact with her G-spot. Nozomi cursed loudly, her whole body shaking as Eli increased the intensity.

“God, fuck! Mmm harder!”, she felt as if she could orgasm any second.

Eli doubled her speed and replied back to her, “You’re loving this, be my little fucking whore”.

With that said, Eli took a hold of Nozomi's blindfold and ripped it off from the front. Nozomi gasped at the surprise, but with the intensity of the fucking, she could barely see straight. When her eyes adjusted, she immediately focused on the girl who was in between her legs. Beauty struck her like a gunshot. Blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail, shimmering blue eyes staring right back at her, a black bra accentuating her fine breasts. That muscular body that was behind her powerful thrusting all along. Her eyes traveled down to see the hot pink dildo flashing in and out of her. Seeing her hips rolling in and out of her triggered her climax and one more look at that beautiful blonde hair had her screaming in pleasure.

“Come for me, beautiful”, Eli’s words sent shivers down her spine.

Nozomi’s legs tensed and her muscles tightened around the long dildo inside of her. She wrapped her shaking legs around Eli’s back. Eli leaned forward, taking one of her breasts into hand and kissing her again, giving her the perfect end to that incredible orgasm. Slipping it out from inside of her, Eli crashed next to Nozomi. She was clearly out of breath as well. Nozomi turned towards her, wanting to admire her perfection more clearly. She found everything about her extremely sexy, from her toned stomach to the sweat dripping of her forehead. The strap on was still attached, tempting Nozomi’s creative mind. Nothing felt awkward between the two now, so Nozomi simply raised her arm and pushed some wet hairs out of Eli’s face before going in for another kiss. Their lips moved in sync, Nozomi was all ready to go another round.

She threw her thigh over and immediately sat down on the erect toy penis, taking in it’s entire length on the first go. Her back straightened up and the feeling of her mind going blank returned to her.

“Fuck, Nozomi! Ride me harder~”

Eli thoroughly enjoyed the view of Nozomi’s tits bouncing up and down with every thrust, and she especially enjoyed seeing her eyes for the first time this session. They were a beautiful shade of green, but also had that look that was just asking for more. Eli matched her rhythm and helped her out, while also gripping onto her ass. Even though her legs were numb, she felt weightless on top of Eli. The second she started slowing down, Eli sat up and lifted her onto her lap. She had more capability to fuck her faster and open access to her clit. With the strap on moving lightning fast and a few fingers sloppily rubbing her clit, it didn’t take long for her to come for the third time. She mushed her hands through Eli’s hair and gripped the back of her scalp. Her back curved, the sensation of Eli’s hands caressing the indent was enough to push her over the edge. 

She collapsed forward onto Eli, sweating and still producing noises.

“You’re so… amazing, Eli”, she panted.

“So are you, my dear”, Eli whispered in her ear while rubbing her back. Nozomi already missed that addictive drug of Eli’s lips, so she kissed up Eli’s neck until she found her treasure. The sounds of their lips clashing filled the room, but Nozomi was certain the sound of her heart was louder. Somehow, as if the gods were watching over them, they opened their eyes at the same time. As their lips parted slightly, they were becoming lost in each other’s gaze.

There suddenly was a brief moment where it felt like nothing else mattered. Her heart wasn’t beating from the adrenaline of sex, but from the indescribable beauty and connection she saw from beyond those foreign blue eyes. The blush that quickly rose on Eli’s cheeks told Nozomi that she was feeling something similar. Instead of being shy about this, Eli took a bolder way.

“Nozomi, I’m not supposed to contact my clients outside of work but.. There’s something about you that I just can’t keep professional.. How about.. along with a bunch more amazing orgasms, I give you my number?”

Eli smirked at her own cheesiness, how was Nozomi supposed to resist that?

“Sounds good to me, _Elicchi_.”

She giggled and rose her brow at the cute nickname, “A nickname like that makes me sound like a bottom.”

Nozomi shared a chuckle, responding with, “Hm… Then show me again how much of a top you are and maybe I’ll reconsider it..”

Suggestive smirks were reciprocated between the two, followed by the rest of the night filled with intense fucking and like promised, more incredible orgasms. Neither of them got tired of each other, something that Eli has never experienced in the business. With other girls, she’d get bored after a few fucks. However this night has changed her, another reason of why she decided to pursue this special client of hers. Like promised, at the end of the night, Eli gave Nozomi a slip of paper with her number on it. Neither of them expected that such a thing like an “anonymous sex appointment” could lead to their eventual dates and a long-lasting connection that was like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW ok that's done. I could've wrote another 5,000 words with that but I cut it short because I'm excited for the next one. "Bad sex/Sex fails", boy oh boy. Leave some nice comments!


End file.
